The present invention relates to devices for measuring an angular speed.
An angular speed measuring device is known having at least one acceleration sensor moving on a circular path about a first rotation axis. The acceleration sensor is structured to measure a Coriolis force, which results when the angular speed measuring device rotates about two additional rotation axes, the three rotation axes mentioned above being mutually orthogonal.
Published European Patent Application A2 405 152 describes an angular speed sensor, in which two acceleration sensors move on a circular path around a first rotation axis. By rotation about an additional axis, which is perpendicular to the first rotation axis, Coriolis forces are produced, which act on the acceleration sensors. The accelerations sensors are bendable piezoelectric beams, which are attached with one end to a rotatable axle. A mounting and alignment method described in this reference allows a particularly accurate attachment and alignment of the piezoelectric elements to the rotatable axle.
Published European Patent Application A1 369 352 describes a different type of acceleration sensor, which is constructed in part from silicon wafers.